woheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zarathustra Parahuman Academy
A training facility for Gifted youths operated by The DC Vanguard. Built in the year 1996 and funded by Connor McNulty, the facility, built under Wilmington University in North Carolina, can house over 50 students and staff. The Bunker's existence not known to the public, instead they believe it is simply a separate building within the campus. History The facility was first built as a secondary part of The Matou Initiative, which created The Wards. The Matou Initiative was named after a young hero, Grace Matou, who was killed in action while fighting the villain Bos'n in The Bay Area. It was constructed in only four years thanks to the help of a Parahuman contractor with architecture-based powers. Modus operandi Students at the ZPA are given the opportunity to earn a degree and join The Wards (Vanguard), PIU (Police) or The Parahuman Brigade (Military). Membership is invite-only, and all potential students have to pass an entrance exam to join the academy. Once one is accepted, you must stick with it for five to seven years (depending on your programme) in order to ensure your loyalty. However, all of your expenses within that time will be covered by The Vanguard. Staff Like other universities, the staff of the ZPA work on research when they are not teaching. What exactly that research is, however, is classified information. * Ardent - Dean * Augur - Powers Training Teacher * Champion - Law Teacher * Claptrap - Robotics Teacher * Dark Horse - Fitness Trainer * The Gardner - Botanist * Miss Flair - Fine Arts Teacher * Papa Flame - Psychology Teacher * The Repoman - Gadgeteering Teacher * Symphonia - Music Teacher * Thermos - Culinary Arts Teacher * Valkyrie - Combat Instructor Classes Class of 1997-1998 Class A *Briar, Kiara *Byrd, Olivia *Chordokrak, Emmett *Crawford, Hayden *Ferguson, Chester *Jackson, Sterling *Leonard, Irene *Lewinski, Harvey *Matou, Jamie *Persopoulos, Nikolas *Ross, Cheri *Voss, Juno *Yoshimoto, Archer Class B *Adams, Delilah *Benjamin, Simon *Bishop, Carly *Carlson, Autumn *Cho, Ryan *Edmonds, Darcy *Gage, Dakota *Lee, Isaac *Nelson, Travis *O’Hare, Sean *Peterson, Edward Expelled for unknown reasons. *Santana, Isabel *Sy, Nancy Class C *Cross, Candace *Fleming, Michelle *Garnier, Lauren *Gibson, Martin *Kendall, Aaron *Klaus, Luca *Mendoza, Josefina *Swindle, Craig *Thorpe, Pearl *Vale, Emily *Yun, Gavin *Yun, Zen 1998-1999 * Gwin, Jennifer * Harris, Lisa * Logan, Samuel * Mercer, Angela * Sapsovich, Beth * Tejada, Ricardo * Urban, Jake * Wives, Paul 1999-2000 * French, Rachel * Jackson, Malik * Lund, Marcus * Newman, Sheila * Yeates, Booker 2000-2001 * Berardi, Ashley Tournaments The Proving Grounds (29th October, 1997) A single elimination tournament with the following results: # Ellipses # Miss Riot # The Awe # Haze # Amber Retribution Night (20th December, 1997) A double elimination tournament with the following results: # The Awe # Ellipses # Fissure # Amber # Miss Riot and Phoenix (Tie) Survivor (29th March, 1998) # Excalibur # Comet # The Awe # Amber # Candace Cross Category:Locations Category:Organisations Category:Lore